1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushioned boot attachment system for stalking game and more particularly pertains to quietly stalking game by securing the sound muffling apparatus around the heel and sides of a hunter's boots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boot accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, boot accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing the utility of boots by attaching various accessories to them are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,010 to Grinarml a scent dispenser for attachment under a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,895 to Vallieres discloses a sports shoe cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,439 to Morgan discloses a sound proof cover for soles of sportsmen's shoes and method for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,421 to Folks discloses a hunting shoe noise suppressor.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,643 to Laurain discloses sound absorbing shoes.
In this respect, the cushioned boot attachment system for stalking game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quietly stalking game by securing the sound muffling apparatus around the heel and sides of a hunter's boots.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cushioned boot attachment system for stalking game which can be used for quietly stalking game by securing the sound muffling apparatus around the heel and sides of a hunter's boots. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.